Venus Versus Virus Drabbles
by Exorcist in Lace
Summary: Various pairings and characters.
1. Berserk x Luchia x Sumire

"You smell delicious," she muttered, a slow grin spreading on her face as she leaned down, auburn hair brushing ever-so-slightly against Luchia's neck, making her swallow.

"I bet you taste just as good."

It wasn't that Luchia couldn't do anything. Okay, she was kind of pinned down at the moment. And her gun was a couple of feet away. But she could always kick her imprisoner off of her, grab her gun and immobilize her in a few minutes.

Except... it was Sumire.

It was Sumire whose tongue was now trailing down Luchia's collarbone. It was Sumire whose lips were emitting that hideous giggling sound, high-pitched and hoarse, that made Luchia's stomach twist into tight knots of disgust.

Sumire was a friend. Her eyes were always bright and innocent and she held Luchia when she'd cry and didn't complain when Luchia acted like nothing happened the next day, without even saying as much as a 'thank you'.

She was just a little... possessed at the moment. It would pass. It always did. She'll deal with this and Sumire won't remember anything after she wakes up again and Luchia will never, never bring it up. She just had to wait a little bit. Luchia wouldn't harm her.

Because it was Sumire, in a way.

And maybe because it was Sumire, Luchia could close her eyes and pretend she didn't hear this revolting voice but the sweet, tender one that she knew so well; that her hands weren't cold and dead but warm and caring.


	2. Sumire, Berserk

Sumire can hear Her all the time.

Growling and whispering and clawing at the corners of her consciousness - trying to create an opening, Sumire knows.  
Sumire hates it. She doesn't want Her to come out, for everyone to see how horrific she is, how **disgusting**.

Monster.

She has no choice, she always has to let Her out. But that is not enough for Her.

_Such a good smell._

Sumire sleeps; She does not. Sumire's body is on the bed, her mind is far away - but even in the world of fantasy, she can hear Her voice still. Her animalistic growls form words inside her mind in a voice that sickens her and shakes her to the very bone and makes her want to cover her ears and scream.

_We are one. You cannot exist without me._

Sumire and Luchia have tea and hold hands and Luchia looks at her with those loving eyes and everything is so quiet and peaceful and perfect.

And Sumire trembles in fear.

_Without me, she'd never want you._

It's an unconscious gesture, and so gentle that the both of them hardly notice; Sumire's fingernails digging into the skin of Luchia's hand from across the table.


	3. Luchia x Sumire

It shouldn't be that hard.

Three simple words, hovering over the tip of her tongue.

There were so many times that Luchia thought she could tell her - after training, when Sumire's frail form collapsed into her arms; every time they had tea together and Sumire went on happily about the daily happenings; when Sumire's eyes were fixated on her and she asked in a stern but slightly quivering voice, "Are we not friends?"

They were. And Sumire was a kind and gentle person. Even if she didn't feel the same way, had Luchia told her, she would never be disgusted, never push her away.

And right now, Sumire was lying by her side, sharing a blanket, remarking with a giggle about how her bed smelled of tobacco and roses.

So close.

Luchia's mouth opened; the words never came out.


	4. Berserk x Luchia

Luchia bites on her lower lip as Sumire penetrates her.

She can see the other girl's broad smile, slowly becoming a mere assortment of color blotches as her field of vision turns blurry.  
She can feel Sumire's long, thin fingers, and warm liquid trickling down her own body.  
She can smell something; a scent that she knows all too well, but her mind is so foggy, her thoughts so jumbled that she can't remember what it is.

And then she can't anymore, her legs give in and she collapses to the ground, chest rising and falling with every shaky breath.

Pain spreads from the throbbing wound in her stomach, and Sumire licks the blood off her fingers, giggling.


	5. Berserk x Luchia 2

I think about you all the time.

Your smell lingers in this empty space, your sight burned into my mind. That beautiful golden glow. You hate it, don't you? You hate yourself, too. But I think it's the prettiest.

I cannot stand Her. She's my prison - the only thing that stands between you and me. And you want her so much, but she doesn't even realize. Such a fool. She deserves to be broken. For you, I'll tear her apart from the inside until she cries and screams. I can already feel your taste on my lips, your skin and bones twisting under me and that smell, God, that smell.

And then we will become one. I get a little giddy just thinking about it. You do, too, I know.

Wait for me, love.


	6. Yoshiki x Sumire

Yoshiki-san is a wonderful person.

He's handsome and smart and really, really nice. Sumire likes him a lot. She likes spending time with him. It's fun. He's charming.

But it's funny, because she can't remember. She knew he told her at some point. The name of the school he goes to; where he lives; his family; his age. And it would feel really uncomfortable, asking him now, after all this time. Once she almost tried to ask despite that, but he looked at her with those dark, infinite eyes, and she swallowed hard in order not to choke on her words. "It's nothing," she told him.

One day, Yoshiki-san kisses her.

He wraps his arm around her waist and his lips are soft and warm. It feels like she's far, far away from everything. Like the world no longer exists.

Sumire closes her eyes.

It's the perfect kiss from the perfect man.

The inside of her mouth feels rotten, and she's all smiles for a week.


	7. Ruka x Sumire, Berserk

Ruka liked cute girls. They were so soft and fragile - it never took them long to break into tears [or pieces.

Sumire-chan had those big pretty eyes and rosy cheeks and her skirt was just short enough. It was only natural for Ruka to like her so much.

Ruka watched her eating lunch with her friends, chattering happily with that adorable voice of hers; she watched her running in gym class, her breath erratic, beads of sweat trickling down her skin.

Ruka was determined to bring the cutest expressions to this delicate girl's face.

To see it twisted in anguish.

So she had some fun with her boyfriend - but it was different from what she expected. When the gun shot was heard, her lovely Sumire-chan was gone. She no longer seemed as if she'd break under the touch of her hand. She reeked of power. She was _disgusting_, inhuman, but not a Virus either.

_"I want to see it. Your crying face."_

That monster took Sumire-chan away.

Ruka _hated_ her.


End file.
